It is quite important for the health and well being of a pet to not only feed it properly but to also provide stimulating activities. Pets which become bored often times become destructive not only of their surroundings but also of themselves. Animals which are not appropriately stimulated can actual suffer adverse health effects and as a consequence, proper pet stimulation is a significant consideration for virtually all pet owners. In addition to pet stimulation, generally, pet cats require rather unique amusement devices not shared by other domestic pets. Specifically, cats require, among other things, surfaces upon which they can scratch. If an appropriate cat scratching surface is not provided, cats will use any available surfaces including upholstered furniture, drapes and rugs to satisfy their need to scratch which could cause significant damage.
There have been a variety of cat scratching devices available in the marketplace for quite some time. The most successful of such devices have surfaces which will eventually be worn out requiring replacement. Such surfaces include, for example, carpets, sisal, corrugated cardboard, seagrass and rope. Most such devices are in the form of a uniform surface or singular post or upright member which is clad with a scratching surface. These devices can often times be tipped from their upright position causing damage to them, their surroundings as well as potentially to the engaging cat. This can occur as a cat fully engages the scratching surface and begins rough housing as a consequence.
Another limitation adherent in prior art scratching devices is that being of a singular nature, they can often times fail to adequately stimulate the cat as the cat may become bored and disinterested in scratching upon such a singular surface. Such surfaces can abrade over time and eventually either represent a hazard to the engaging cat or fail to impose the appropriate scratching medium thus requiring disposal.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a self supporting cat scratching device which inherently presents a multitude of scratching surfaces enabling the device to last an extended period of time.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cat scratching device having a multitude of cat scratching surfaces which can differ from one another in order to maintain the engaging cat's interest in employing this device as a scratching medium.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.